iNever
by lovingmylife
Summary: Spencer helps Freddie realize he's acting like the jerk he never wanted to be. A one-shot brought on by my frustration with the latest iCarly episode.


**So some of you can consider it this little one-shot me being complain-y and it sort of is. For those of you who saw iOwn A Restaurant you'll get where i'm coming from with this. I just thought Freddie was being a little bit out of character. He was being a jerk really. Now i've reasoned with my self that this is all a plan to make Sam jealous, and we shouldn't complain because we all wanted to see them try to make each other jealous but the whole Carly thing was uncalled for. Bring in random characters to do that job, don't make Freddie a jerk when its just not who he is.**

**anyways this quickly and probably poorly written story one-shot has Spencer of all people pointing out to Freddie what went wrong. Its almost a complete role reversal but hey if Dan can make Freddie then I can give Spencer a little more wisdom then he really has. Hopefully tomorrow i'll be able to watch iOwn A Restaurant; overlooking what happened it looked like a good main plot line.**

* * *

**iNever**

* * *

Spencer watched the girls carefully. They appeared normal, just sitting on the couch watching reruns of Girly Cow; nobody would suspect that things were not as they always were. Sam was distant. She spent more time frowning in the last week than she had in all the time he'd known her. It was actually disconcerting to see her like that.

And to make things worse there was a knock at the door and in walked the source of Sam's odd behavior. The heartbroken turned heartbreaker, Fredward Benson. Sam didn't bother being subtle; she stood without a word and left, walking past him without even acknowledging he was there. Carly, doing her best to avoid the tension she was unwillingly a part of, stood next and made for the stairs. She mumbled about finishing up some homework.

Freddie who had walked in with a smile looked pained now. Spencer couldn't quite muster up any sympathy for him. It was his own fault he was in this predicament. Perhaps he should have taken the side of the young boy he thought of like a little brother but he had a soft spot for Sam too and for once it was fair to be on her side.

Freddie plopped down on the couch with a groan and dropped his head to his hands. "She's still mad at me." Spencer realized he probably had been talking to himself but couldn't help but correct him.

"She's not mad at you."

"She's not speaking to me, she won't willingly stay in the same room as me, yesterday she said she was still hungry after eating all her lunch so I offered her half of my sandwich and rather than take it she walked away," he lifted his head to look at Spencer, "how can you honestly believe she's not mad at me?"

"She's not mad, if she was mad she wouldn't avoid you she would hurt you, yell at you, take your food without your permission." Spencer explained. He felt that elder sibling wisdom coming on and jumped at the chance to use it.

"If she's not mad then what is she?"

"Heartbroken, I'd guess."

"But why?" She wasn't supposed to be heartbroken. He was aiming for jealous. Jealous meant anger. Heartbroken meant sad.

"You want a list?" Spencer asked in all seriousness. "Well for one you broke up with her."

"That was mutual, you know that."

"Fair enough, but you pretended like it never happened."

"To avoid awkwardness, she did the same thing." He defended. He thought it was an unspoken agreement. Talking about it would be weird so they just wouldn't. Like their first kisses, they wouldn't speak of it.

"You acted like she didn't care, you even said it." Spencer had thought that had been harsh on Freddie's part. When Carly relayed the story of what happened while he was latched to a spinning wheel in the pysho-girl's basement he had her repeat that part thinking it must have been a mistake.

"I-she doesn't always act like she does."

"It's hard for her and you know that; then when she does you don't acknowledge it."

"But-"

Spencer stopped him; he was on a roll now.

"Now you tried to make her jealous and don't tell me that's it a game because I already know that, it's a back and forth thing with you two, to try and get a rise out of each other but come on Freddie even in a game like that there is an out of bounds and you just ran right into it and kept playing."

"I don't understand."

"You tried to make Sam jealous using Carly, all the other girls in the world to pick from and it would have been okay but you picked the one that you shouldn't."

"It seemed like a good idea." Carly was always around and he already knew how to like her.

Spencer shook his head. Maybe Sam could be partially blamed for all this, she'd clearly knocked all the sense out the boy.

"It seemed like a good idea to pretend to have feelings for her best friend, to make the girl you're in love with jealous by pretending to crush on the first girl you_ 'loved_;' this is the same girl that she constantly feels overshadowed by and now she can't even talk about whatever it is she is feeling because you took away the one person she could go to and who could maybe give her some comfort."

"I didn't mean-why couldn't she-" Freddie didn't know what to say. He honestly felt like digging a hole and dying in it. He'd never been so disappointed in himself, he'd never thought he'd be that jerk that he hoped Carly and Sam would stay away from; the same jerk he promised himself he would never be. "I just wanted to know she, I mean that's why we would do it, make each other jealous, just to let the other know we still-"

Yep, dying in a ditch somewhere sounded like a good place to be. Now Sam probably didn't just not love him anymore she probably hated him again. And it was completely fair for her to hate him. Even he hated himself right now. And from the sounds of it Spencer wasn't exactly his biggest fan at the moment. Brutal honesty wasn't really his thing.

"So this is it isn't it, she'll probably never want to see me again."

"She might be thinking that right now yeah, but I think things could still work out for you guys."

"How?"

"Well we definitely know she still loves you and if you explain what an idiot you are to her she might take you back."

"She deserves better than me, I'm a jerk."

"Maybe you can call it even now, all the physical pain she caused you and all the emotional pain you gave back, but don't say that to her, just grovel at her feet man."

"You really think she'll take me back?"

Spencer considered this carefully. "Maybe not right away, but you'll be able to go back to before all this happened and that's a start right."

"I'd be okay with that."

"If she's waiting for the bus you might still be able to catch her, it's not supposed to get here for five more minutes."

"Thanks Spencer." Freddie hopped up off the couch and ran for the door. Spencer was rooting for him now. In the end he just wanted them both happy and whether they admitted it or not they were happiest together. Dating, fighting, plotting the next iCarly scheme, whatever it was they were doing they were definitely happiest together.

* * *

**I didn't really edit this or re-read it ten times like I usually do before posting. But if I re-read and edit in the morning it probably won't get posted.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my _fix_ to that little slip-up in the episode.**


End file.
